¿Tu corazón ya no me pertenece?
by okashira janet
Summary: Un nuevo chico ha entrado en la vida de Kaoru, Kenshin se comporta como si no le importara ¿sera cierto?


**TU CORAZÓN NO ME PERTENECE**

Los árboles de cerezo parecían mecerse débilmente entre el viento de esa fría noche. Kenshin miró una vez más en dirección al cielo ¿Es que era posible que Kaoru no regresara?, se frotó las manos intentando tomar un poco de calor, de todas formas él la esperaría, se quedaría hay sentado frente al dojo hasta que ella llegara...

Los tibios rayos de sol lo despertaron, lentamente abrió sus dulces ojos violetas.

-Sanosuke, deja esa comida que no es tuya-

Definitivamente esa era la voz de Kaoru, Kenshin se levantó algo confundido ¿Cuándo había llegado?, se dirigió rápidamente hacía la cocina, Kaoru acababa de darle un gran bofetón a Sanosuke que ahora se frotaba la mejilla.

-Sanosuke, tu dices que odias mi comida, ¿Porque te quieres comer esta? ya te he dicho que fui yo quien la preparo-

-Oh, Kaoru ¿Porque siempre eres tan agresiva conmigo?, lo que pasa es que desde que Arima te ha enseñado a cocinar lo empiezas a hacer muy bien-

-Cállate tonto, todavía me falta mucho por aprender, apenas estoy empezando- sonriendo con picardía el joven subió ambos pies arriba del banco.

-¿Es eso, o es que quieres ver a Sohjiro?- sonrojandose un poco la joven volteó a ver a su amigo con expresión divertida

-Claro que no- justo iba a agregar que no debería meterse donde no lo llamaran cuando descubrió a Kenshin en la entrada de la cocina -¡Buenos días Kenshin!- la confusión podía leerse en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Buenos días Kaoru-

-Bien, bueno muchachos tengo que irme, díganle a Yahiko que nos vemos en el río en la tarde ¿esta bien?-

-Siempre tan mandona, esta bien- Sanosuke se rascó al descuido una oreja y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos más confundido que hace unos momentos.

-¡Adiós!- la chica se despidió feliz y acto seguido salió de la casa y se perdió entre las calles. Kenshin al ver semejante comportamiento se quedo pasmado, él que se había quedado la noche en vela esperándola y ni siquiera recibía una pequeña explicación a cambio.

-Oye Sano... que fue eso-

-El amor, amigo Kenshin, el amor- el joven guerrero lo observó de reojo, una chispa brillando en sus ojos castaños, como si esperara por una reacción

-¿El amor….Sano?-

-Si, un sentimiento muy raro si me lo preguntan, bueno me voy amigo Kenshin, voy a estirar estas piernas por ahí un rato, Ciao-

-A…adiós Sano- Ahora si podía decirlo ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Dónde había estado Kaoru,¿A dónde había ido, ¿Quién rayos era Sohjiro?

Sanosuke mientras tanto se alejó del pueblo, se dirigió hacía el bosque y meditó (algo tan poco común en el), sí, quizás Kaoru se estaba enamorando de ese chico Sohjiro pero, la verdad que no era tan malo, era un chico de 20 años lleno de alegría, muy fuerte en verdad, siempre diciéndole a Kaoru lo bella que era, sentía algo de pena por Kenshin pero, ¿No había tenido el pelirrojo todo el tiempo del mundo?, realmente si quisiera a Kaoru ya se lo hubiera dicho. Sí, tal vez Kenshin no sentía por Kaoru más que ese amor de hermanos, por lo tanto él no tenía de que preocuparse.

VOLVIENDO AL DOJO...

Kenshin se sentó a almorzar, le dio a Yahiko el recado de Kaoru y lo vio salir apresuradamente, las cosas realmente estaban raras y repentinamente se había quedado solo, completamente solo en la casa, se puso a lavar ropa, los trastes, limpiar el dojo, ya no había nada que hacer, decidió salir, tal vez alguien tendría la bondad de explicarle que estaba pasando con sus amigos.

Sin pensarlo se hallo caminando hacía el río, ¿En realidad no lo estaba pensando? Bueno, ahí es donde Kaoru dijo que se vería con Yahiko, caminó un poco mas, cruzó el puente, ya podía verlos, pero esperen, ¿quien estaba con ellos?, se escondió detrás de un árbol, en esos asuntos de pasar inadvertido Kenshin era todo un maestro.

Kaoru y Yahiko reían un muchacho sentado a su lado les platicaba alguna anécdota graciosa, el pelirrojo lo examino, delgado, cabello lacio y plateado con un traje muy parecido al de Sano y una katana a la cintura, una cinta roja adornaba su frente, se veía muy jovial.

-¡Sohjiro, eso es muy gracioso!- podía escuchar la voz de la jovencita riendose, así que ese muchacho era Sohjiro.

-No en serio Kaoru, eso paso, ¿es que acaso no me crees?- el joven lucía divertido también.

-O, no lo se, es solo que me parece increíble- la chica dejo de reír limpiandose las lagrimas alegres que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Es cierto, esa historia no parece real Sohjiro- Yahiko se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado, así como estaban los tres parecía que Yahiko fuera el hermano menor de Kaoru que hacía de "bulto" en la cita, pero un bulto agradable. Justo cuando parecía que los jovenes iban a enfrascarse en alguna otra broma una fuerte ráfaga de aire helado se soltó desde el árbol en donde se encontraba oculto Kenshin arrancándole del cabello su cinta azul a Kaoru.

-¡Oh cielos mi cinta se ha ido!, ya no podré alcanzarla- la joven frunció el ceño levantandose de donde estaba comodamente sentada su cinta se perdió en el cielo y su negro cabello ondeó en el aire con reflejos azules, los ojos violetas de Kenshin al observarla se dilataron, podía a pesar de las distancias alcanzar a oler el perfume de su cabello.

-Kaoru, que hermoso olor despide tu cabello- el joven se levantó tras ella y por su parte el pelirrojo se quedo helado por un instante, era como si ese muchacho le hubiera robado el pensamiento.

-Sohjiro no digas esas cosas porque me avergüenzas- la jovencita bajó la mirada al suelo, no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la piropearan y por lo mismo rehuyó la vista del muchacho volteando sin querer al árbol donde se encontraba escondido Kenshin pero tan cohibida que no lo vio a diferencía de él que pudo observar claramente su hermoso rostro sonrojado. En ese momento Sohjiro se quitó su cinta roja de la frente y dandole la vuelta a Kaoru para que lo viera a los ojos se la ató en el cabello, después la tomó de los hombros.

-Tengo que irme Kaoru cuídate mucho ¿si? Eres hermosa. Ciao-

-Hata luego Sohjiro, tu también debes cuidarte- acto seguido el joven se despidió con la mano y se marchó corriendo así que despues de un profundo suspiro la joven kendoka se sentó al lado de su estudiante.

-Oye… Kaoru-

-¿Que?-

-¿Sientes algo por él?- los enormes ojos castaños del niño la observaron curiosos, ella se tendió sobre el pasto y puso una mano sobre su frente, cualquier cosa podía confiarsela a Yahiko, más que amigos eran como hermanos.

-Pues…- antes de escuchar la respuesta el joven pelirrojo dio media vuelta marchandose aceleradamente, lo que diga Kaoru no es de su incumbencia, no debería estar oyendo conversaciones privadas, no es correcto, el siempre había sido un tipo muy discreto y eso no iba a cambiar.. no podía cambiar.

0o0o0o0o0o

Regresando de sus andanzas Sano regresó muy feliz al dojo y se metió con descaro al tatami que Kenshin acaba de limpiar.

-Oh, lo siento Kenshin, no me fije amigo-

-¡O-oro!-

-Si, si oro, ¿no ha llegado aun Kaoru?-

-No aun no- la sonrisa en los labios, tenía que parecer normal, no había pasado nada del otro mundo, Kaoru tenía derecho a vivir su vida.

-Que raro, ya es tarde, ¿oye te sucede algo Kenshin?, te noto algo perturbado-

-No es nada Sano no te preocupes-

-Bueno la verdad yo regrese porque en el camino me encontré ¿A que no sabes a quien?, si a la chica comadreja-

-¡¿A quien le dices comadreja?!- el joven pelirrojo solo pudo hacerse a un lado ante la potente patada que la chica estampó en la cabeza del castaño.

-¡Pero Misao!, ¿que haces aquí?-

-Oh Himura, ¿es que acaso no puedo visitar a mis amigos?-

-Claro Misao, no quise decir que no pudieras pero...- Apenas el pobre empezaba a buscar alguna respuesta apropiada cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kaoru quien llevaba una cinta roja en el cabello y Yahiko tras ella.

-¡Misao, hola! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-¡Ay Kaoru!, vine a verlos, aparte tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar…- la joven ninja sonrió con malicía.

-¿De que hablar…?- una raya morada apareció bajo sus ojos, tal vez había sido mala idea contarle a su amiga sus problemas amorosos por carta.

-Si, ya no aguanto ni un minuto más, vamonos de aquí- y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de decir "esta boca es mía" la joven ninja la jaló arrastrandola nuevamente hacía fuera.

-Bueno Kenshin creo que esas dos ya se fueron y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de dejarnos algo de comer, esto es el colmo- si el pelirrojo hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos quizás hubiera contestado algo como "Pero Sano que quien cocina soy yo" o "A ti solo te interesa la comida" pero ese día su mente estaba en otro lado, su mirada fija en el punto por donde habían partido ambas chicas.

-Oh amigo Kenshin, ¿Estas ahí?-

-¡O sí Sano estoy bien, no te preocupes!- saltó como si le hubieran puesto un resorte.

-No, no amigo Kenshin tu no me engañas, ven vamos a dar un paseo-

-¿Un paseo…?-

-Si no preguntes tu y yo también tenemos de que hablar- el castaño giró hacía el niño y le guiñó un ojo, Yahiko por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza, ambos le tenían apreció al pelirrojo, ojala y las cosas salieran bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Y dime Kaoru ¿Es cierto lo que me contaste en aquella carta, que estas confundida?- la joven ninja se encontraba sentada a las orillas del río, era una noche clara.

-Si Misao, es que Sohjiro es tan especial, nadie nunca me había tratado como él, es tan tierno y siempre dice lo que siente-

-¿Y que pasara con Himura?- lo dijo con cierta pena, pasara lo que pasara ella siempre había creído que esos dos terminarían juntos.

-Misao, todos saben lo que yo siento por Kenshin, saben que lo quiero más que a nada, que él tiene todo mi corazón, él también lo sabe, pero dime ¿De que me sirve eso?-

-¿Cómo? no te entiendo-

-¿De que me sirve quererlo, de que me sirve que él lo sepa?, si las cosas se van a quedar en ese fraternal amor, él nunca me va a responder, ¿no lo ves?, un amor que no es correspondido solo traerá sufrimiento, es inútil que siga aferrandome a él, tu no sabes cuantas noches he pasado en vela sufriendo por el temor de que simplemente se levante y se vaya dejándome sola, no quiero ser una carga para él, tal vez él lo que quiere es ser libre y solo esta aquí por temor a herirme, pero una persona no le puede hacer eso a otra, por eso yo debo dejarlo, es mejor quedarme con Sohjiro y darle a Kenshin…- la joven cerró los ojos, sus parpados temblando -su libertad...-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanosuke se detuvó cerca del bosque y se recargó en una piedra.

-Siéntate Kenshin-

-¡O-oro, oye si querías hablar no teníamos por que hacerlo tan lejos!, Sano ¿porque estamos aquí?, ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-Bueno amigo Kenshin es hora de dejarnos de rodeos, ¿Sabes exactamente que esta pasando con Kaoru y ese chico Sohjiro?-

-No, en realidad no se mucho de eso Sano- el pelirrojo sonrió, una de esas sonrisas despreocupadas del que se sabe indiferente.

-Bueno, te contare, y no me digas que no quieres saberlo o que no necesitas saberlo ¿entendiste?, todo empezó cuando Arima se ofreció para enseñarle a Kaoru como cocinar, bueno Kaoru iba a la casa de Arima y es ahí donde conoció a Sohjiro su hermano pequeño, un muchacho excelente con la katana, pero más que eso, magnifico para expresar sus sentimientos, es un chico muy transparente sin nada que ocultar, bueno tal parece que desde el primer momento que vio a Kaoru quedo prendado por ella y solo desea estar a su lado y bueno… tal parece que a la chica también le agrada- un momento de silencio, el joven guerrro esperando a que el otro reaccionara... sin muchos resultados...

-¡Bueno Kenshin es que acaso no vas a decir nada!- no era un hombre que se caracterizara por su paciencia

-Me alegra que la señorita Kaoru haya encontrado a alguien que la haga feliz, en realidad me alegra- una sonrisa, ¿Por que siempre tenía que afrontar la vida con una sonrisa?, si fuera real... pero esa era una falsa, y como la expresión falsa que era se merecía un puñetazo que la borrara, un golpe que por lo imprevisto mandó al pelirrojo hacía atrás.

-¡Eres un tonto Kenshin, la felicidad se te escapa de las manos y tu te quedas ahí parado como si no te doliera!, ¡Crees que puedes esconder tus sentimientos pero no es así, yo que soy tu amigo me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes, estoy seguro de que quieres a Kaoru que la deseas con todo tu corazón pero prefieres hacerla sufrir callando lo que tu corazón grita!-

-Sano, tu no lo sabes, pero… yo no merezco a Kaoru mi pasado esta lleno de fantasmas y de maldad, ella es una persona dulce que se merece a alguien bueno como Sohjiro, yo debo apartarme por su bien-

-¡Kenshin, como puedes hablar de lo que ella necesita, ella lo único que quiere es estar a tu lado, su felicidad esta contigo y la tuya también pero tu lo echas todo a perder con tu tonta mentalidad en realidad que eres muy estupido!- se sentía a rabiar, Kenshin con la mirada gacha parecía escapar de esa conversación, parecía no interesado -Ella siempre estuvo ahí para ti, en cambio tu… vamonos-

Aún sin mediar una sola palabra el pelirrojo se levantó y siguió a Sanosuke, su mente era un caos, ¿Sería posible que Kaoru pudiera ser feliz a su lado?, pero… ¿Si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Que tal si ella ya no lo quería?.

En la casa sucede algo raro, de pronto Misao y Sano tienen algo que hacer y se llevan a Yahiko con ellos dejando a Kaoru y a Kenshin solos.

La joven salió del dojo y se sentó a ver el cielo, estar al lado del pelirrojo aún la hacía sentirse extraña y no era una sensación que le agradara, no si tenía que sufrir por amarlo. Kenshin por su parte la observó desde adentro, podía ver su cabello negro brillando azul por el reflejo de la luna, traía puesto un kimono azul que resaltaba su esbelta silueta pero… en su cabello ondeaba esa detestable cinta roja. Cada vez se sentía mas impotente ¿Es que acaso tan malo había sido en el pasado que ahora no podía estar con ella?, las muertes causadas nunca dejarían de atormentar su mente, pero... estar con ella era su unico deseo, así que decidiendose salió del dojo y con paso lento se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Kenshin- el saludo es amable aunque un tanto impersonal, ¿Será que en realidad ella se ha olvidado de él?, no, eso es imposible, sentandose más cerca de ella el joven espadachín la sujetó por la mano causando un sobresalto en la joven y el alocado palpitar de su corazón, ¿Será posible, o es solo un gesto más sin importancia de Kenshin?

-Ah...- por un momento no supo ni que hacer ¿Se vería muy tonta si le preguntaba el por que de su actitud? -Oye Kenshin mira, la luna esta roja- bueno, bien, eso no había sonado muy inteligente, pero el pareció no notarlo, en cambio enrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sin dejar de observar el cielo -Kenshin ¿te pasa algo?, ¿Por que no me contestas?- sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los de él, tan violetas, tan profundos y a la vez tan dulces, podría hundirse para siempre en ellos, podría quedarse viéndolos todo el día, y él que no contesta, que solo le sonríe pero que de pronto adelanta la mano hacía su rostro. Sintiendo que el estomago se le contraía la joven aguanto la respiración, su cabello cayó en casacada, el pelirrojo le sonreía con la cinta roja en su mano.

-No te combinaba- ¿Ese era el Kenshin que ella conocía?, ¿Era ese hombre el mismo que se la pasaba diciendo "oro, oro" mientras lavaba la ropa?, ¿Por que lucía tan diferente en esos momentos?

-¿A sí?- sonriendo medio nerviosamente la joven alzó un dedo para explicar que se la había prestado su nuevo amigo "quizás futuro novio" pero él no le permitió ni siquiera pensar, con delicadeza, casi como si fuera un acto cotidiano la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajó hacía él sintiendo que el corazón le latía con una irreprimible fuerza dentro del pecho, siempre lo había querido hacer, abrazarla fuertemente, hacerle sentir que la protegería de todo y ante todo, quería que ella sintiera su protección, su fuerza, el amor que el le brindaba quería sentir el cuerpo de Kaoru rozando el suyo.

Pero lo que quisiera o dejara de querer Kenshin la joven kendoka no lo podía adivinar, se sentía algo asustada, no podía negarlo ¿Qué era realmente lo que Kenshin quería?, ¿Sentía algo por ella o era otra forma de su fraternal cariño?, no soportaría hacerse ilusiones para luego darse cuenta de que todo había sido un error, ella simplemente no lo soportaría.

Intentó pararse, intentó huir, todo era mejor a alimentar falsas esperanzas, pero no pudo, Kenshin la sujetó con más fuerza, entre forcejeos la joven quedo tendida en el pasto, su cabello regado a su alrededor enmarcando su rostro asombrado, el pelirrojo le sujetó las 2 manos para que no fuera a intentar huir quedando encima de ella, Kaoru se veía muy asustada, el cabello rojo de él caía sobre su cuerpo, todo el mundo parecía haberse quedado quieto.

-Ke-Kenshin- balbuceó con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

-Dime Kaoru, ¿Ya es muy tarde, ¿Tu corazón ya no me pertenece?- su voz siempre tan alegre ahora parecía haberse convertido en un susurro, pero no obstante ella entreabrió los labios sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba con la locura imposible de describir del amor correspondido, intentó abrir la boca para decir algo pero no era necesario, Kenshin había visto la respuesta en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules que le decían que lo amaban, además no podía desperdiciar el regalo de su boca, se inclinó y la besó, fue un beso tierno tan solo tocándose los labios sintiendo recorrer una chispa por todo su cuerpo, saboreando los gruesos labios de Kaoru, nunca nadie la había besado, él era el primero, se sintió orgulloso, ella era suya y de nadie más, se levantaron poco a poco viéndose fijamente.

-Lo siento Kaoru, me tarde mucho en decírtelo pero te amo- pasado el momento el joven pareció volver a ser el mismo de antes, algo apenado quizás por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No importa Kenshin, por fin lo hiciste- la joven sonrió y entonces él la encerró en un estrecho abrazo, porque no importa lo que pase él estará ahí para ella, ella estará ahí para él, en ese momento el pelirrojo sabe que sus pecados han sido perdonados pues un ángel lo ha acogido en su corazón.

-Mira Kenshin, la luna ha vuelto a ser plateada- el joven sonríe, el pasado ha quedado atrás.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Sí, bueno, antes de que vomiten por el exceso de azucar, éste es el primer fic que escribí y de eso ya hara unos buenos tres años, no estoy muy orgullosa de mi obra pero no puedo borrarla porque me hace ilusión ver como empecé. Como he entrado a la campaña por mejorar la calidad de los fics he tenido que modificarla (si creen que esta historia es mala hubieran leído la versión anterior). En fin, esto lo hago por las personas que tan amablemente me dejaron un review en este fic, Gracias por ser condescendientes con una chica que apenas empezaba, eso me dio animo para continuar Ciao

ORIGINAL: 17 de Agosto del 2006

RE-EDICIÓN 4 de Marzo del 2009


End file.
